sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
(Adventures of Asonja and Zazzy) with Sonicsilva1 and SilverKnight01
Not much of a story to explain upfront. Since we both know what We're getting into XD Participants Silverknight01= Zazzy Mace sonicsilva1 = Asonja the Hedgehog Prologue (Start here) It was a cool evening, with the Sun setting over the horizon. Zazzy was lounging on a fluffy recliner, legs thrown over the arm rests as she leafed through a book. It had been a long day at training, and a few of her limbs were mildly sore. But that didn't matter, infact, She didn't care. She was quite happy at the moment. Reading the latest issue of Martia Steworg. Whoever the heck she is. A black hedgehog was sitting by himself under an umbrella, drinking a Cheerwine soda. With all of his black clothing on and the hot temperatures, he must be smoldering but he didn't care. He had his head back, seeming to groan quietly occasionally. Stretching out her limbs, she sighed and hopped up. Stiffing a groan as her muscles protested the work. Promptly setting her magazine and heading to her kitchen for a snack. The hedgehog yawned and went to his kitchen as well to refill his soda. He opened the fridge, showing massive amounts of unopened Ramen Packets and Root Beer bottles. He picked out the Root Beer, opened it with a bottle opener and swigged it entirely. "Ugh...Cheerwine is better but this is all I can afford now..." He grumbled before throwing the unclean empty bottle behind him on the couch that was filled with other bottles and Ramen packets. Off in a distant land, on the grounds of an unknown planet. Something stirred. A vortex opened wide and stretched out across the stars. The rift appearing in the world of Mobius. Invisible to the naked eye, the one-way portal lay in wait of a rather unfortunate victim. '' Zazzy was sadly one of those unfortunate souls. Her quarters was littered with boxes and trash. Random assortments of wrappers and clean cloths could be found virtually everywhere. All to absorbed in her cookie box, she stumbled and tripped. But strangely, she didn't land with a familiarly painful 'THUD!' Infact, she vanished altogether in one swift pop! The hedgehog on his messy apartment was watching TV with a root beer in his hand. He got up and yawned. "I wonder if I can buy dinner from the pizza parlor down the street..." He mutters before opening his door to go outside. However, he didn't show up outside at all; he vanished entirely as well. ''They both were sucked into a wormhole of sorts. Rocketing them light-years across space in mere seconds. The sensation was strange, like trying to swim in Jello. But regardless, it didn't affect the speed of impact as the portal dumped the duo into a lagoon in the middle of who-know-where. Sputtering, Zazzy resurfaced from the water. Cookies that landed were barely floating on the surface of the sea. Sinking as they became too soggy from the salt water. The feline was emitting a mild electrical currant. Causing her to shock anything within a short radius of her location... Including herself. Convulsing a bit, She quickly paddled as fast has her limbs would take her to shore. "I.HATE. WATER." She managed to hiss out. Suddenly, a black hedgehog landed next to her on his side, making a painful THUD near a sharp rock. He groaned in pain and curled there. "Argh...God...That's the last time I'm drinking Vodka with Root Beer..." He grumbled, trying to get up. She noticed the hedgehog who said this looked to be an underage drinker of 16-17. He had a few scars here and there under his trench coat sleeves, but he hid them. "Where the hell am I..." He mutters. She was only startled for a few moments. But after a few moments of inspection, she relaxed."OH! Are you okay?!" She asked, scooting over to pat him down for injuries. Personal space was a myth in this cat's book. "Oh gosh. You land here like me? Weird huh?! Wonder what dragged us here? Why do you smell like beer? Stuffs' not good for you, ya'know." She rambled on. Suddenly noticing a long scar peeking out from under one of Asonja's sleeves, she instinctively reached over and yanked part of his sleeve up. "OOooh gosh. The rocks cut you up good!" the wide eyed kitty commented. Oblivious to what they actually were. He sighed and pulled his arm away. "I appreciate you checking on me, but...that's not rock wounds. I did that myself..." He muttered, seeming to trail off a bit. He was oddly afraid of speaking to her, and was blushing a little after she checked him for injuries. Her nose scrunched up. Confusion racked her poor brain. "Why? Are you clumsy like me? I hurt myself all the time. Its kinda unsettling, actually." the cat said. Nabbing her shoe and pulling it off. "Check out my toe. Slammed the door on my foot. Pretty nasty bruises." She said, wiggling her purplish toe. Not bothering to put the shoe back on, she started wringing out her hair. Salt water dripping in little streams from the strands. "Yeah that's uh...great." He says, a bit creeped out. Not to mention the confusion of his whereabouts were still a mystery. "What's your name, by the way? You seem like a nice person who can understand me..." "Dawww. Thanks." She gushed, fanning one of her hands in dismissal. "My NAME is Zazulla-" She replied, face scrunched up in displeasure. "-But seriously. What kind of name is that?! So most my friends just call me Zazzy." The cat grinned from ear to ear, gently elbowing the hedgehog on the shoulder. "What about chu'?" He barely showed much emotion, but he had a slight smile. It was almost unnoticeable. "Asonja. That's my name. I honestly consider it to be a...strange name myself. I like a name called Zazzy better than my own." "Oooh. Sounds exotic. I LIKE IT!" Zazzy squealed. Shaking free the last of the water from her pelt. "So, where do you suppose we are...?" She asked, turning to a more serious tone. He blinked, surprised at her sudden mood change. He looked around, thinking deeply. "I know where this is...but I'm not supposed to know. We're in the town of Salem in the colony of Massachusetts Bay. That could only mean we have been transported back in time to when Humans dominated the planet. This can't be correct..." He looked back at Zazzy. "There could be something or someone disorienting time as we know it and are sent here to either fix it, or be trapped in the corrupted past." He pushed up his glasses, seeming to make his pupils disappear with the dramatic flash. Zazzy puckered her lips. As she processed the info, her tail swung back and forth, digging a little trench in the sand she was sitting on. "Weird, Are you certain the time disorientation was caused by a person? Or maybe a thing? Could this have just happened on accident?" She said, optimistically. Giving someone the benefit of a doubt. "Perhaps. But we'll never know for certain. For now, we need to fix the events that are happening right now, or time will become disrupted forever. Let's get going." He says, helping her stand up by holding her hands. He almost immediately let go of her hands, hiding a blush by looking at the ocean to his right. "Thanks! So, where to start? Its not like there a beacon with trumpets screaming the X that marks the spot on the map.." She spouted strangely, doing the jazz hands for effect. Zazzy wasn't good at metaphors. Or being sarcastic for that matter. She almost forgot to put on her boot. Which she promptly did, trying to dust off as much as sand as possible before putting it on again. He looked back at her, his blush vanishing. "True. But I know exactly where this is and what event should be happening; the Salem Witch Trials. It all started with a slave named Tituba. She should be showing the girls her rituals of her homeland, Barbados in India. They should be in the forest by now, but I don't see anyone..." He looked around. "Weird. Wonder if they're hiding? Also, how do you know all this stuff anyway?" She bombarded. Then suddenly gasped. "Oooh. Our friends aren't alive in this time period. Theres probably not any Mobians around either!" Zazzy pouted. Only JUST then realizing that fact. "Yeah. Human History. I studied it for a long time. And yes, none of our friends are alive. It's just the two of us, the first two Mobians to exist." He adds. Zazzy finally got her darned boot on her foot, and promptly shook her leg to make sure it was on tight. "Wowza. Thats pretty neat. We'll make our mark on history!" She said, smiling. He turned to her, glaring. "We cannot change the past into the way we want. We have to fix it entirely. We're not going here to dilly-dally. I'm sorry but the past isn't anything to break. It's like precious china." The kitty's face flushed from embarrassment. "I-im sorry..? I meant that as a positive thing.. Ya'know?" She mumbled. "So. We need to find this Tituba person..?" Zazzy asked, trying to recover from her last conversation crash. He sighed a little. "Sorry, I'm a Debby Downer at times. I just focus on the serious part of things and not the positive. It's a long and painful process to fix..." Zazzy seemed to understand this. But a flash of determination sparked in her eyes. "Well! We better get cracking then! No time to loose. Heheh. I made a joke there." She laughed. "But seriously, we need to fix this." "Indeed, we must fix this. We must find the forest Tituba and the young girls are located. Keep a low profile or else we'll be caught and...well...lets just say things will not go well as planned." He states, and walks in the middle of town. Zazzy perked up. "NICE!" She yelled. Before realizing she should be quiet. Cringing she pretended to zip her lips. "I mean...Nice." She whispered. As she tiptoed after Asonja. Asonja just walked normally. Not many people took attention, but the way that they were dressed were highly different. "Keep in mind Zazzy, women do not have a good reputation here in the Massachusetts Bay colony." Asonja says normally. "They're always accused of witchcraft, but that hasn't happened yet. The Salem Witch Trials will occur very soon. We just have to get Mr. Parris to go into the forest to catch Tituba showing his children and nieces her 'witchcraft'. You understand?" Zazzy paused for a moment. "We're not actually going to help a man harm some poor woman..?" She frowned. "..Are we?" "According to the history books after Tituba was accused of witchcraft, she was whipped to death by Mr. Parris, her master. We have to let that happen." He responds. "I'm sorry but the Salem Witch Trials are nothing but death and despair. 19 women, 1 man, and 2 dogs were accused of witchcraft and were killed. Hundreds of others were jailed." The cats ears seemed to droop along with her tail. "...Ok." She said uncharacteristically. Zazzy's sadness was almost thick enough to form its own rain-cloud. He patted her head for a moment. "Don't worry about it. It's not going to be us. All we have to do is alert Mr. Parris about what's going on and everything will go as planned." He tried keeping her mood up. "I..i know." She said softly. "I'm. trained. to do these kinds of things...everyday." Zazzy choked out. "I can do this." she continued. Seeming more to be convincing herself than Asonja. Putting on a brave face, she sucked it up and brazenly march on. "Hmm...you have quite the determination. Mr. Parris' house is this way though." He points in the other direction. The feline snorted. "I er. 'Ment to do that." She said, turning heal and sticking to Asonja's side. He chuckled a little and went back to leading. Once they got to the door, he stopped her. He was about to aim for the chest but quickly saved it and went to her stomach to stop her. He sighed and screamed internally at the thought of not saving his arm. He sighed audibly and turned to her. "So, this is it. And note that electricity hasn't even been found yet. So...it's going to be a bit dark when we enter. Just follow my lead, alright?" He knocked on the door, and says with a freaked out tone. "Mr. Parris open up! We have important news!" Catching on very quickly, Zazzy copied Asonja's sense of panic. But was maybe a bit over the top. "A Witch! A horrible Witch, I dare say!" She screeched in her best impression of a British accent. It was a bit over the top, as a tear seamlessly rolled down her muzzle and she fanned herself as if she might swoon. Asonja looked at her rather amazed, but worried she went too far. Suddenly, Mr. Parris emerged from his door, looking at the two horrified. "A witch you say?!" He responds, but rather quietly. "Where is she?!" "Just in that forest." Asonja says, pointing West. "We believe we saw your daughter and niece dancing with Tituba!" Mr. Parris gasped and pushed them aside running to the forest. "BETTY! ABIGAIL! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU FROM WITCHCRAFT!" His voice faded when he got into the forest. A portal appeared in front of Asonja and Zazzy, indicating another time rift. "That one was easy; people are idiots here..." "YEAH! Team Zazonja 1, mystery time rift none~." She said, pumping her fist in the air. Her droopy mood still had an effect on her positivism. But she still managed a grin as she held her fist up for a fist-bump. "We're a team now, whether you like it or not." "I wasn't even going to say anything bad about it. Now come on, let's see where this will take us." He seemed to take her hand for a moment before quickly letting go and going inside the rift. She frowned for a moment. "He left a fist bump hanging!!" ''Zazzy thought as she jumped in the portal soon after he did. But she quickly got over it as the kitty got sucked though the void of colors. They landed in a field somewhere with hills and the sounds of gun fire and shouting. Asonja looked around, with a grim look on his face. "Oh crap...Not this place." Fur standing on end, the cat sat wide eyed as she tried to take it all in. Zazzy flinched and covered her ears immediately in attempt to staunch the awful ruckus. "Wadda ya mean.. 'Not this place?!'" She yelled over the gunshots. "We're in the middle of Saratoga New York, 1777...one of the most important battles in the Revolutionary War..." He says, fixing his trench coat. "This is meant to be the turning point, but from what I can hear the British is in the lead, beating the Continental Army and the minutemen. They're just this way!" He points in the forward direction, takes her hand and runs to the location. "There should be some weapons in the camp this way. We have to make sure the British surrender this battle or else America won't get their independence. That means we won't exist!" Zazzy's tail fluffed up, every fiber standing on end. "That.. doesn't sound good at.. ALL." the cat said, as she thoughtfully smoothed out her tail. "So we need to sneak into their barricades to retrieve the weapons. I guess its kinda easy. What about all the bullets though? Oh wait. I think I can take care of those." She stated. A finger resting on her puckered lips. "We're not sneaking in. This is to the Continental Army's campsite. The British is the opposite direction." Asonja responds as they stop at a campsite. There were some wounded soldiers inside missing limbs and things. He took a musket, a package of gunpowder and round metal bullets. He passed the same ones to Zazzy. "Here, take these. We'll be needing these to help out. We need to stall the British for some time before the French arrive. Got it?" She nodded. Taking the gun in her palm and inspecting it up and down for a second. "Old model. But that what we get here in the past." Zazzy muttered. Loading the empty gun with great speed and skill. "OKIE. Lets kick some redcoat butt." She said, twirling the gun. He was still trying to figure out how to load his gun. "I'm trying but I cannot seem to get the gunpowder and bullet in there..." He mutters, sticking his tongue out a little to try again. The cat scooted over closely to examine his work. "Oh! Thats because the gunpowder for this model tends to go up in the 'breech' of the gun." She commented, tapping at the base of the gun's barrel. "Its a little tricky, but you'll get it." Zazzy said with a grin. He nods and soon got his gun loaded. "Alright, they're coming just this way. Go for the higher ups, and not the regulars. Work your way down." She squinted out into the field. "I'm assuming I'm looking for more decorated individuals then. Right?" "Yes. Come, this way!" Asonja runs off to the battlefield, over the hill. There was a fort in front of them and a sea up ahead. There were no ships there, but the British are shown to be advancing in the battle, the Continental Army loosing the battle quickly. "Stick with me, and look for the more decorated Brits." Asonja says to Zazzy as he goes into a part of the Fort and hides at the side. "Okie!" She said simply. Instead of taking cover though, Zazzy just stood there in front of the fort like a target with legs. Quickly spotting what seemed to be a ranking officer... She guess by his bigger hat and different uniform. With a loud band of smoke, a bullet nailed him in the head and sent him flying to the ground. Zazzy whipped around and made a thumbs up at Asonja's general location. "I got someone." "Good job, but stay covered. We don't want to be-" Just like that, he got shot in the arm which made him wince. "GREAT! JUST GREAT! I DEFINITELY WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN!" He grumbled and held his bleeding arm, which made him drop his weapon. "Holy fresh heck. I'm coming!" She called. Throwing a glare off into the general direction to the shooter. Before bolting back into cover. "Asonja! are you alright?! Ommygosh so much blood definitely not jelly...Ugh!" She rambled. More reassuring herself than Asonja. As she tore off her short poncho and layed it on the grass to take a look at Asonja's arm. Without consent, she half yanked, half ripped his coat's sleeve up to check the wound. It was a small yet deep hole of the spherical wound of where the bullet hit. It didn't go all the way through his arm, but it also missed his bone; a completely lucky miss. "Argh...already I'm becoming 'dead'weight..." "Oooh, SHUSH you! Without you I probably wouldn't know my left from my right here. I dunno much about human history except for the really 'important stuff.' Like 9/11 and George Washington. Which by the way.. Does NOT look good with that stupid wig on." She blabbed through gritted teeth. Zazzy hated using her abilities because they were outta control but she had no choice. There weren't any clean tools around to assist. "Asonja, I need to get the bullet out of your system. I don't know if the outdated cocktail of gunpowders are gonna poison your system." "Lead poisoning is a thing here, Zazzy." Asonja responds and winces a bit. "And plus, George Washington actually never wore a wig." "Yuck. That makes him even worse." Zazzy gagged. "Ok. Better late than never, I guess. Did anyone ever tell you have have beautiful eyes?" She teased. Trying to hide the anxious tension behind a quip. He blinked a few times, as well as blushing a bit. "I never knew someone would like grey eyes." He answered back. While he was distracted, Zazzy briefly jabbed her pointer finger behind Asonja's neck. And quickly shocked him with several volts over electricity,rendering Asonja unconscious for a few moments. Quivering a bit, she drew a shaky breath before carefully rubbing her hands together. Causing the hair on her head to stand up. Steadying her hand, she slowly inched towards the wound on Asonja. Wiggling the bullet out of his arm though the electromagnetic field she was generating. With a small *clinck* the bullet popped out and landed on the grassy floor. Snagging her poncho she set down earlier, she staunched the bleeding on his arm. And exhaled a sigh. A few more gunshots were heard, bringing Asonja back. "H-huh? What? How long have I been out?" He asked worriedly, before noticing his wrapped arm. "Oh...you...you got it out?" She held up the bloodied bullet in her hands to show Asonja. "Yeah. Mission accomplished. Er. Sorta." Zazzy replied with a small smile. "I don't think I can stop an infection though, if one ever happens. We should probably get you some medical attention soon." The seriousness in her tone didn't suit her very well. Like putting on the wrong shoe size. "I definitely agree...also, completely off-topic question but...were you serious about my eye color?" He looked like he was still hanging onto that topic. "I feel like you were kidding about you liking the eye color. I mean...who likes dark grey eyes, anyway? It's a boring color, honestly..." "Well duh. Night time is my favorite time of the day. There's stars, planets, and galaxies. Oooh! And there's the moon too! You remind me of the moon." She jabbered. wiggling her fingers in mid-air. As if making magic. He blushed a little bit. "That's...very nice of you to say. I am not sure how to compliment that..." He says, but then he blinks a few times. "Crap! We gotta hurry this up or Colonial America's doomed!" "HOLY cheesecakes your right. But you can't really hoist a gun without agitating the wound! That's O.K though, I'll stay near you. HEY! Maybe you can sing a song. We can the the Musical duo that saved AMERICA." She chattered, as she carefully supported Asonja's body as she hoisted him up. "Eheh...maybe." Asonja chuckled weakly. "Unfortunately, I don't have a singing skill...or better yet a leading voice...I can hold the gun..." He reached out to get his gun but he winced in pain and pulled back. "Gargh...I hate being weak already..." She patted him on the back, and steadied his weight so he could lean on her for support. "Shaddap. What are you talking about? You're the brains of this mission." Zazzy said decisively. Like it was the end of discussion. "So. Let's try to make this quicker. Who can I shoot to seriously slow down the British forces..?" "The General would definitely slow things down..." He answers. "They're the more highly decorated ones and on horses and shouting the commands to aim and fire. And you notice how they're not shooting at the head? We're going to invent a shooting strategy that is supposed to be invented in 1812: shooting them in the head." "Weird, and dumb. Everyone knows when to duck and cover if your announcing when your gonna fire." She commented. A static field generated from her body and extended out in front of the duo like a intricate webbing. Little fingers of white energy cackled but didn't touch Zazzy on Asonja. "Random thing I figured out how to do a few months back. Really useful for gun fire. Wish I'd though of it earlier." Zazzy said guiltily, glancing at Asonja's wound. "It's fine...it's interesting too." He comments as an "aim" command was given to the British Soldiers. Asonja grunted and went to his gun, wincing loudly at the wound but growled and continued to ready his musket. He actually looked determined to continue, which he never felt at all. Afterwards, he aimed his musket, wincing a bit more at his wound which started to reopen and bleed more. He aimed at the British General's face, fixing his glasses and narrowing his eyes so that he could aim his shot. Then, he fires and the General falls off his horse, about to say the word "fire". At this point, the Continental Army charged at the defenseless British army. They fell back, but only to be stopped by the French ships that were headed into the port of Yorktown. "There...we did it..." Asonja panted, before collapsing and holding his wound which REALLY started to bleed. "Argh...! I strained it too much..." He grumbled. Zazzy's tail fluffed up in distress. "Asonja! Jeez boy, don't get yourself killed! Ohmygosh I dunno what to do to seal the wound.Ican'tjustelectrocuteyouthatwouldhurtyouandmakethingsworse!AAAAH!I Wishtherewas AhospitalaroundherebutthereISNTLOrdiehelpmeeeee." Her ramblings intensified as she tried to staunch the bleeding with her hand. And ended up setting him down again so he wasn't forced to stand. He sat up with the help of Zazzy and he looked at her. "R-relax Zazzy! We made it through and another time rift should appear...I'll be fine, trust me." He reassured her, before wincing again. His black glove had turned into a reddish tint from all the blood. "Let's just get out of here..." She nodded. "Right! We just need to.." She stuttered off, searching around for a rift of somesort near by. The concentration was kinda scary. "There!" Zazzy pointed to a sheltered tree off across the field. "We.. Just need to. Move. You. Errrrr." She said awkwardly, trying to figure out how to transfer the bleeding hedgehog through the field. He brought himself up. "It's alright...I'll bring myself over. You can help me up if you wish but that's up to you." He says, already almost tripping on his own feet and from blood loss. She nudged him up as generally possible. And blotted at his wound with the poncho that had fallen off earlier. He seemed to smile a little bit as they walked. "If you haven't have taken that ball of iron out of my arm, I would've definitely died back there. I thought that I was dying too soon, heh..." He awkwardly chuckled before making a whimper-like groan. "I'm such a drag, aren't I?" "Stop saying that. The only thing dragging here is your moral. You gotta keep your chin up and smile more..." She grinned. "You are special. Now! Start hassling before you turn into Asonja flavored jelly!" "That wouldn't be pleasant, would it?" He smirked weakly for a moment. I hope we can head home...I can't take much of this anymore...I feel like I'm gonna pass out..." Nervous sparks of energy bounced off Zazzy unconsciously. "We're almost there, I'm afraid if I move you any faster your gonna give out.." "I'll be fine...we're almost there..." He says, reaching his hand out to the portal. Then, they got sucked in and appeared in a different field near a huge ocean area behind them. "Oh boy..." He mutters. "Battle of New Orleans, 1815. The War of 1812, which already ended inconspicuously on Christmas Eve of 1814...This one is a bit...graphic." Zazzy gulped. She'd already seen a lot of blood. "Christmas. I like Christmas, just not the snow. Suuuuper cold." She said divertingly. "Don't worry. Once the fire sets in, we'll be good to go. But first, we need to find General Andrew Jackson's men...Oh! They're over there, right on schedule! But...wait...that's not General Andrew Jackson...Who the hell is that?!" He picked up random binoculars to find out who it is, yet he doesn't recognize the face. He grumbles and puts the binoculars back down. "Screw it. This one's hard to fix. We just need to find Andrew Jackson who must be in Tennessee at this point...but we're all the way in Louisiana, south of which. How're we going to get there?!" Suddenly, minutes later, the ground started to shake for a moment with the sounds of loud explosions were heard nearby. They were quick, and had a pattern. ''Thump.....Thump.....Thump... "Oh..." Asonja says. "This...I know what that sound is...That's giant's footsteps..." He shivers. "This is not good...not good at all...I'm going to scream if I have to see another giant without ME being the one giant..." He growls quietly to himself. Zazzy tensed up. "...G-giant??! As is.. Fe Fei Fo fum!??" She chattered. Twitching at each thump. "Possibly...let's hope it's a nice one...I don't even think they should exist at this time period..." He was a bit worried at that thought, but the Thumps got closer. The trees ahead of them started moving with the thumps, when a few trees recoiled backwards at what seems to be a giant lizard foot. Asonja gulped and clung to Zazzy. "That's not just a giant...that's a giant Dragon!" "O.M.Goodness." She uttered. And uncharacteristically short sentence. Fur was sticking out everywhere. As she stared, wide eyed, at the oncoming blob of darkness and death. Category:Private Roleplay